The invention relates to an apparatus for the damped positioning of a piston running in a cylinder at one fixed abutment at least and more particularly for setting in a terminal position, comprising sensor means connected with an electronic regulating means for detecting the piston position as an actual value signal and with a valve arrangement adapted to be regulated by the regulating means for regulated braking of the piston prior to reaching the respective desired position by influencing opposing pressure in the cylinder outlet side.